


Jealousy Can Be Fun

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Darkness Over Eos [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Multi, Other, just for fun, perfect ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Ignis is being Ignis like usual and driving the Papa Bear crazy with his ability to be good at everything.  Finally it gets the better of Gladio and he challenges Ignis to a contest!  The kids in the house have a blast.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Darkness Over Eos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710316
Kudos: 3





	Jealousy Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own or profit from FFXV or anything related to it.

(Year 4 of the Darkness)

Friday nights were special nights among the group in Lestallum who ran the Orphanage. Every Friday when they were all home, the group had a late supper and spent a good chunk of the night playing games or chatting about nothing in particular. It was their time to be adults without ‘worries’. Usually it was a wonderful night, but this particular Friday was grating on certain individuals’ nerves. Ok, so it wasn’t the night, it was the blessed gift from the Gods named Ignis Scientia.

Gladiolus sneered in the blind soldier’s direction as he traipsed off toward the bathroom to shower. He remained at the table trying to get himself calmed down, but it just wasn’t happening!

He loved Ignis, more than anything, because they were brothers and men in arms, but that man was the most obnoxious, prissy, I’m better than you at everything kind of guy and it drove Gladiolus insane!

Maery and Miva returned from bedtimes and shortly after Meryda showed up with Prompto in tow but Gladiolus didn’t even notice. 

Meryda did. “What’s wrong with him?” She whispered to Prompto, feeling the wave of annoyance wafting off of Gladio all but slam into her.

Prompto’s sapphire gems looked over to Gladiolus and he sighed. “Probably Iggy.” He knew this look. Gladio really wanted something and Ignis stomped all over his hopes and dreams. It happened every now and then.

“Ignis!” Gladio hissed, his eyes narrowed in the direction the other man had disappeared in, but all the others saw was a dark hallway.

Prompto settled down on the bench across from his comrade and put his head in his hands. “What’d he do now?”

It was like opening the floodgates. “What didn’t he do!” Gladio groaned, making the girls who had just settled at the table with a platter of veggies to snack on while their food cooked, jump. 

Miva and Maery tried not to laugh at the larger man’s exhuberance, but Meryda was far from amused. “Get on with it then.” She had spent her day listening to bickering children so she wasn’t really in the mood to listen to cranky adults.

Pouring a glass of tea for the larger man, she waited to hear what had riled him up so much. After a swig of his tea, Gladiolus unleashed. “He just thinks hes so good at everything.” He growled, his face scrunched and vastly annoyed at the non existent target in the room.

“Isn’t he?” Prompto reached for a few carrots and snacked down on them while he contemplated the statement and his response.

Miva on the other hand wasn’t impressed. She had known the man for a little over two years now, one of those years had been an interesting time period where she liked him, he didn’t like her, and he liked her sister but said sister was being painfully stubborn. Now they had been together well over a year and very few things had changed in the public arena of their relationship. Well… so she thought. “Please, he’s not good at everything.”

Maery glared at her sister for the snippy tone and shrugged. “He’s pretty damn good at a lot.” She took a bite of her cucumber with a thoughtful look on her face. “I mean… he looks good, he smells good… like really good.”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, he always knows what cologne to buy himself.” He was a man but he could admit it! There had been days he ‘accidentally’ fell asleep in the car with his nose facing Ignis. The man smelled awesome!

Meryda grinned. “He does smell really good. Like right after the shower. Or when he shaves.” Whatever he used for aftershave it was incredible. Some mornings she hugged him way more than she needed to just to sniff at his skin at the juncture of his jawline and neck.

Miva sighed. “All right so he smells good.”

“And is cultured, well read, an excellent cook…” Meryda growled at her sister for mentioning the fact the man was good in the kitchen, but Maery just shook her head. “He’s good with the kids, funny,” He did have a wicked sense of humor, “And… i mean he’s got a good body.”

“It’s not that good.” Miva muttered.

Prompto looked at the woman with a look of incredulousness. “Have you not seen him? Perfectly manicured hands, long legs…”

“A good butt.” Maery added, this time getting Meryda to laugh. 

“It’s true. And he’s built. And he can fight.” The eldest sister added before looking toward Prompto. “Do I need to be worried about you?”

Prompto choked. “Wha! No. I mean come on, he’s a hard man not to notice.” His big eyes were wide and fearful but Meryda just patted his shoulder in reassurance. She was well aware that Prompto was heterosexual, and if anything she appreciated him more for the fact that he was so open and honest. Still it was easy to tease the younger man and sometimes she couldnt help herself.

Gladio sighed and settled back in his chair, his hands folded behind his head as support. “He is good looking. We all know it. But this isn’t helping… we’re supposed to find things he is not good at.” Which there had to be something.

The other four at the table were quiet a long while as they attempted to round up something, anything that would not fit in Ignis’ wheel house. “Bad at certain bedroom activities?” Miva asked hopefully.

Meryda turned bright red when Gladio snapped his gaze at her hopefully, but she just took another bite of her vegetables and slightly shook her head. That was not something her boyfriend was bad at. 

“Oh what do you know he’s only your second lover.” Gladio muttered dejectedly before quickly apologizing when Meryda slapped him hard on the shoulder. “Sorry… that was out of line.” 

“Considering you are having a hard time I’ll allow it.” But that didn’t stop Meryda from giving him a warning glare of death to not bring up such sensitive topics ever again.

“No man’s good at…”

“We’re not discussing what happens in my bedroom!” Meryda shut down that train of thought really quickly. Her sister was still a bit put off with Ignis’ rejection, though it had been a year. 

Miva just rolled her eyes and mouthed fine, before searching for another avenue to test. “Sports?”

Prompto shook his head. “No. He doesn’t look athletic, but he is. And he’s agile as hell.” The blond added on. Gladiolus merely scowled further.

“Can he swim.” Maery asked.

“Yep. He even taught me how to dive better.” And Meryda was a swimmer, it was one of her favorite activities and he had bested her at that a time or two.

“Drunk?”

“No he’s quiet.” Prompto had only seen Ignis drunk a handful of times but it was hard to tell from when he was sober. The only real difference was that he smiled a bit more than usual.

“The scars.” This time Meryda smacked her sister. “OW!”

“Don’t be a jackass.” Sipping at her tea, she hid her face behind her glass now that it was a little more pink than usual. Meryda had always thought his scars were rather attractive.

“No! He’s handsome, loyal, smart, funny, good at sports, and apparently good in bed!” Gladiolus really wasn’t happy about that last one.

Miva perked up and asked, “What about a bad kisser?”

“No.” 

The entire table stopped what they were doing as three sets of eyes turned to look at the two individual’s who had confirmed that Ignis was also good at kissing.

Meryda’s brow crawled up her forehead as she stared down Gladiolus from her position standing at the table. “Well, I never thought I’d have to worry about you.” She muttered, getting a glare for her words.

Even Prompto was looking at his friend with a sense of shock on his features. “Woah… and you used to tease me and Noct.”

“Ok ok! It was a dare alright. Someone dared me to kiss Iggy…”

“With tongue?” Prompto snickered. 

Gladio reached across the table and smacked the blond’s head. “I wasn’t going to back down from a dare.” He had his pride to maintain afterall.

Meryda had momentarily been surprised, but hearing that Gladio had been dared to do something made a lot of sense as to how he would know about her boyfriend’s capabilities. “He does have soft lips.” She taunted softly, smirking when she drew Gladio right into her trap.

“Yeah… and his breath like never smells bad.”

“You kiss him more than once?” Meryda flashed a wicked grin at the massive soldier and batted his hand back and away when he tried to give her a whack on her arm. “Ok ok. Sorry.”

Gladiolus was bright red. “Hey I love Iggy… but we’re more like brothers.”

Meryda patted the worried man’s shoulder. “Its fine.” Stuff happened between men that women wouldn’t always understand and she was very secure in the fact that Ignis liked her. She wasn’t secure in a lot of other things such as why or for how long he would enjoy her company, but she knew he cared very deeply for her. It was absolutely terrifying for a woman who had always been the one to be relied on and now she was being told to let go of all of her walls and be safe in Ignis’ arms.

How was she supposed to do that when she had never been able to before? What was even more frightening, was that Ignis made her want to try. “Ok, so what else?”

“Good driver.” Prompto mentioned.

Maery narrowed her eyes and tried to think about all of the things she had seen Ignis do and then she tried to remember if some of those things hadn’t gone well. “I mean he fights with Meryda but he even does that well.” Her sister was usually the one who got riled up far before her counter part did.

“Good hunter.” Gladio groaned.

“Can he draw?” Miva asked, grasping at straws.

“Yep.” Meryda confirmed. “He can draw, sew, patch clothes, paint, ohhh… what about instruments?” Ignis’ talent that had anything to do with his hands was off the charts. Even if he was blind, she had watched him work sometimes on his own and other times with the kids, on various projects that were hanging up around the house.

This time Gladiolus and Prompto both let out complaints. Gladio’s was more along the line of annoyed, and Prompto’s supported the desire to never mention instruments ever again.

“Why!” Prompto sighed.

“Of course he’s good at that!” Gladio growled out.

The three girls were completely at a loss. Maery and Miva however, kept their mouths shut but Meryda wanted to know. “Come on… its not like we know.”

The buzzer went off on the stove and before anyone else could get to it, Prompto was already up and away from the group, not wanting any more to do with the discussion of Ignis’ musical talents.

Eventually Gladiolus filled the girls in. “Noct wanted to make a band when he was around 16. So we all learned instruments.” Glancing around, he noticed that the three sisters were focused solely on him. “I play piano…” The three of them smirked in a seductive manner that made his cheeks flush.

Noct had been right. Girls did like a man who played an instrument.

“I play drums.” 

Meryda nodded. “I can see that.” He had the arms for it. But hearing that Gladio played the piano was rather surprising and amazingly attractive. Here was this big, hulking man, playing a rather delicate instrument. “And Iggy?”

“Everything.” Gladio rolled his eyes again and sighed. “He plays several types of guitars and other types of stringed instruments. He also plays the harmonica.”

Ok, that was hot. “So… musically inclined.” Meryda murmured suddenly, very distracted.

Maery chuckled at her sister’s far away gaze. “Can he dance?”

“I mentioned his legs right?” Prompto settled the oven roasted meat and vegetables on the table so that people could just take their own servings for their cup noodles. Everyone looked at him strangely except for Meryda who just nodded.

“Oh no he can dance.” They didn’t do it often mostly because hunting had gotten busy and in the beginning she had been very shy about her own lack of rhythm, but Ignis had been an excellent teacher. And patient. “Oh he’s a good teacher.”

“Mostly… that man sometimes gets too pompous.”

“Is that something he’s bad at?” Miva perked up at the possibility that they had maybe found something Ignis couldn’t do.

But the others negated it. “Nah, that’s more personality. It doesn’t really fit because some people think he’s charming.”

“And some people don’t have the sense to know he’s insulting them.” Gladiolus added which was rather amusing all things considered. That man could come up with some one liners.

“Ssshh!” Maery pointed toward the hallway, “He’s coming.”

When the others looked over, they saw Ignis, hair wet and slicked back from his face clad in his usual white thermal and gray sweat pants. As usual he looked beyond handsome.

“Smells good.” Prompto muttered into Meryda’s ear, who just chuckled.

“What? Have I missed supper?” Ignis had milled about the kitchen for a few moments to gather his supper and utensils before making his way to the table. Everyone’s attention was almost painfully settled on him. “Is everyone all right?”

“Yes!” 

“No.” gladiolus grumbled, not willing to play nice with his friend who had so wounded his pride.

Ignis exhaled softly, aware that he had left his dark haired friend in a bit of a snit. “Gladio, I do apologize. I was very insensitive about your feelings surrounding your new haircut and it was terribly rude of me.” 

“Wait?” Maery glared at the pouting beast at the end of the table and snorted out her derision. “You are mad because he didn’t like your hair?” Was this guy for real?

Prompto quickly backed away from the table so that he could laugh from a safe distance. Gladio had always been touchy about his hair.

Meryda glanced from her boyfriend and back to Gladio trying to get a grasp of the situation. “You trimmed it up so it’s even.” she stated, not really understanding how Ignis could have insulted him especially because he couldn’t see.

Ignis curled his arm around Meryda’s waist and settled her down onto his lap, which she hated, so that he could hold her close. She had been up to gather a few more pieces of meat and vegetables from the tray so when she moved to settle, he took over her place in a quick move so that he could have an excuse to cuddle. She had been a bit distant lately and he missed her. “I told him that when it was short he looked younger.”

Miva and Maery both smacked Gladiolus. “What!” The man shouted, rubbing his arms where the two girls had smacked him.

“Oh come on Gladio!” There were no other words to be said about something so ridiculous. Without another word the two girls headed out of the kitchen. They were going to go change into something more comfortable before they began the rest of their evening.

Prompto polished off his cup noodles and the moment he had thrown away the cup and was out of the kitchen, he howled with laughter.

Gladiolus growled and shot up from the table. “I do not look younger.” He muttered indignately, stalking away from the table without so much as a backward glance at Ignis, who he was still mad at.

When the pair was alone, Meryda stayed a few moments on her boyfriends lap and then moved to get up so that she could tidy up the kitchen and he could eat. Ignis allowed the move only for the time it took him to eat and then he was back up on silent feet, making his way up behind the lovely woman so that he could hold her against him.

“Tell me what is troubling you Darling.” He purred softly against her ear, worried that he had done something wrong without realizing it.

“It’s just me.” Bracing her hands on the countertop, she didn’t maintain the hold for long as Ignis trailed his hands down her arms until his long fingers curled with hers only to draw her back against him and away from the marble top. 

“You’ve been distant for a week now.” He didn’t want to push her, but he was concerned. With gentle, but efficient motions, he turned the woman around so that her chest was against his and his arms were fully employed around her waist. “Tell me what’s bothering you my Darling. Let me help you.”

Oh those words. So kind and sweet, and painfully sincere, it just moved her beyond words. “It’s this… you…” She had been having nightmares as of late, which wasn’t something she shared with Ignis or anyone for that matter. 

Ignis’ hands splayed across Meryda’s back and with the utmost tenderness he nuzzled at her neck in reassurance. Normally she wasn’t so forth coming, so the fact that she was communicating was a wonderful sign. What she had said was less than comforting. Still, he kept his calm and refused to jump to conclusions. “Is this about your nightmares?”

“What do you do, read minds too?” Meryda almost smacked the man, but found that it was rather hard considering her hands were trapped against Ignis’ firmly muscled chest. “How’d you know?”

A small smile curved his lips and very gently he caressed her hair back and away from her features in a gesture of comfort. Meryda didn't do well when she felt she wasn’t being strong, so he would come to her, stroke her gently to let her know he was near and she had nothing to fear before murmuring the words she needed, not necessarily wanted, to hear. “You sometimes cry out…” It broke his heart. “And you become restless.” That was usually what would wake him, and when he was actually awake, he didn’t try to wake her, he would just try to comfort her by pulling her close to him and she would oftentimes settle.

Normally Meryda would try to push and pull away from Ignis in a moment like this, but tonight she didn’t have the energy to do so. She was exhausted. “It was my husband’s birthday this weekend… it was hard to…” Deal with, was what she wanted to say, but the words got lost.

Putting her head to Ignis’ she closed her eyes and took a deep, soothing breath. He smelled so damn good and it made her smile. “Thank you for being there.” 

“It was my pleasure.” He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for her pain, and how much he wished he could take it away from her, but something told him that she knew. Something also told him that he needed to change up the subject a bit to pull Meryda out of a train of thought she didn’t want to be in. “What were you all discussing before I came out?”

“Oh ya know,” Meryda pulled away from her darling boyfriend but took his hand so that he would follow close behind her. “Just how you are good at everything.”

“Ah.”

Meryda turned to stare. “Ah? As in Ah yes I am the master of everything?”

“Well… I wouldn’t have said it in such simple terms.” Smack. Ignis chuckled and gave the hand in his a yank, catching Meryda’s body when it tumbled against his solid frame. Sighing, he smoothed the woman’s scowl out with a stroke of his knuckles across her lips and up a soft cheek. “I am far from perfect…”

“Do tell.” Meryda wanted to be annoyed, but the man was too damn cute to be irritated with, especially when he was making her feel safe and like she was the only thing that mattered. Damn he’s good.

“Do you remember when you made my recipeh for supper last week? And the kids said it was good…” He waited for recognition to dawn but when it didn’t he pushed on. “Said that it was better than mine.” It was one of his best recipe’s, simple, but excellent in flavor, and Meryda had waltzed in and improved it.

Ignis had been insanely jealous.

Meryda tried to remember back to the night but the only real thing she had remembered was that Ignis didn’t say a word at supper. He had also looked… “Ohhhhh… you were jealous!?” She was beaming from ear to ear.

Ignis allowed her to keep her joy and nodded. “I was. But… it was good. Better than mine.” He murmured into her ear so only she would hear the compliment. He wasn’t sure what she had done, but he knew she had added extra ingredients and more of others. Meryda was notorious for being lax when it came to measuring which was why no matter how hard he tried to recreate some of her dishes, he couldn’t ever get it right. She never fully followed the recipe. “There now… is everything back in order?”

Meryda nodded and sank into her boyfriend’s embrace as another thing that had been bothering her crept into the forefront of her mind. “Ignis?”

“Yes Darling?” He rested his chin on the top of her head and felt the tension ease out of him. That had been their simplest fight yet and it wasnt’ even really a fight, just a bump.

How was she supposed to tell him this? That her distance hadn’t been just the nightmares but why they were happening. The guilt she felt even if it wasn’t a logical force in her mind because she wasn’t doing anything wrong. Usually Meryda contemplated everything, planning and creating scenarios that could or could not happen to ensure she was covering all of her bases.

Ignis made her want to throw all of that out the window. This aggravating, overbearing, adorable man just made her want to trust more than she ever had in her life. Her heart had guarded itself even against her husband, but it just didn’t want to protect itself with Ignis. It was as thrilling as it was frightening. But she just had to say … “I … love you.” Meryda’s eyes were slammed shut, the words rushing from her lips and she was positive her heart would burst.

This wasn’t a moment of romance where they gazed loving into one another’s eyes, or the ultimate perfection of THE moment to share something so wonderful and yet it meant more than a moment like that would have to the two holding one another. 

Ignis didn’t respond right away and outwardly he was his usual calm self while inside his world had just been made complete. Putting his hands against her beautiful face, he tipped her upward to face him and smiled. It was a tender embrace he shared with Meryda in the next moment, pouring every ounce of devotion he had felt for this woman into their kiss. When he withdrew, Meryda’s cheeks warm beneath his fingertips, he smiled. “I love you too.” IT was the first time either of them had said it but for Ignis it would not be the last. Nor was it the first time he had thought it.

Ignis was a man of logic and careful calculation. Over the past several months he had pondered Meryda’s role in his life at length and it came on a random day during a random moment of normality that he realized he was absolutely, completely in love with this woman who drove him up the walls and back down again.

He felt her smile beneath the pads of his thumbs and leaned to kiss her once more.

“Come on guys! Time to play!” A voice called from the living room but for another long moment, the couple didn’t budge.

“That’s another thing I’m good at.” Ignis murmured lovingly, dragging his lips from Meryda’s temple and down to her neck where he eased in for a hug. She smelled like kitchen spices and a touch of her sylleblossom shampoo. It was exquisite.

“What’s that?”

“Loving you. I’m excellent at that…” He replied cheekily.

Smack

“You’re excellent at being obnoxious.” Meryda grumbled, though she wasn’t really upset. He just had that way about him that made it difficult to be irritated or angry at him.

Ignis took hold of a soft hand against his chest and pulled the woman attached to it toward the living room. “Oh I’m very very good at that.” He teased with a smile on his handsome face.

The couple made their way into the living room where they enjoyed their evening activities though when they were at last over, Meryda and Ignis were happy to retire to their room. Curled up, warm and safe, Meryda let herself drift off to sleep and for the first time in a week there were no nightmares to plague her.

****

The next morning Meryda was up before Ignis was and decided to beat him to the kitchen so she could make his favorite breakfast. Perhaps it was the fact she had a good night sleep or they finally said the dreaded and most beloved words in the English language to one another, but she had the desire to do something nice for him. He would never admit it, but she knew he loved when she made breakfast.

“Time to get up Noc…” Ignis muttered in his sleep, rolling to his side and reaching for the body he knew was beside him just as Meryda launched herself out of the way. Grabbing her pillow she stuffed it in the man’s arms as a substitute. Quietly, praying to the Astral’s, she knew she could leave when he burrowed his nose into the fabric and quieted right back down.

“Good boy… sleep…” She whispered, backing out of the bedroom slowly to make sure he didn’t wake up during her retreat. Once she was out the door and into the kitchen, she found Fleur and Gladiolus already up. The two were hunched over a game of cards. “31!” Fleur snatched up the card Gladiolus threw down and laid her cards out.

“That’s the third game in a row!” Gladio tried not to lose his temper to a five year old but found that because she was beating him to a pulp it was rather hard.

Fleur smiled and raked in the pieces of candy they had used as wagers. “Iggy told me to always keep my options open. So I had a feeling you had my ace, and I had thirty already, so I threw away one of my ten point cards so you’d throw me my ace. It worked perfectly.” The little one was proud of herself and the fact she had learned to apply what Ignis taught her in relation to tactics. 

That had been his most recent course for all ages, and he had used a variety of examples to get his point across to the children. “I did good right Gladdy?”

Gladiolus felt the heavy weight of a mother’s stare against his back and despite the fact that he wanted to flip the table and throw all of Fleur’s candy on the ground and stomp on it, he refrained. Partly because it was immensely immature and he wouldn’t want to hurt the girl’s feelings and the other part was, her mother would kick his ass if he dared to act in such a way at his age.

So what he did, was put on his best smile and nodded at Fleur’s excited face. “You did excellent sweetheart.” His voice was a bit gruff, but it was sincere. Turning to Meryda he smiled when she relaxed and sighed. “Iggy not making breakfast?”

The blond shook her head. “I somehow woke up before him. Thought I would make waffles.”

Whatever anger Gladio had been feeling promptly evaporated from his thoughts at the mention of sweets for breakfast. “With the homemade fruit sauce?”

“Yes.”

“Whipped cream?”

“Yes.”

“Candied bacon in syrup?”

Meryda smiled at the man, turned excited child and nodded. “Yes. But for candied bacon I’ll need help.” She singsonged.

Gladiolus and Fleur were on their feet and at the kitchen island in seconds, both of them eager and ready to help “I can cut the fruit mama!”

“I can cook the bacon!” Gladiolus’ bright eyes were full of wonder and hope. He loved when Meryda beat Iggy to the kitchen for breakfast. Ignis didn’t allow for sweets in the mornings, but on Saturdays he would often relent.

Meryda nodded with a small smirk on her lips and motioned for the stations. “Very good. Get to it.” Most people thought she didn’t like people in her kitchen because of the way she and Ignis battled it out, but the truth was she didn’t mind as long as she was the boss.

Fresh waffle batter, all four waffle presses heated and the scents of fruit, sugar and bacon grease permeated the air throughout the house. These were the perfect wake up call, and as the breakfast began to pile up, the little bodies started to flood into the kitchen for a taste of what they were smelling.

Saturday was the one day of the week, if at all, Ignis Scientia allowed himself to sleep in and make up for the early mornings he kept during the week. Granted, those early mornings were habit nowadays so when he did try to sleep in, it was often times only until 730 at the latest. This morning, when he rolled with Meryda’s pillow, to his side, Ignis attempted to get his eyes open while he reached for his alarm clock. Pushing the button for the time, he heard, “It is 8:33 am.” 

Groaning, Ignis rolled his lethargic limbs back in the direction of Meryda’s cold spot in the bed. He hadn’t fully noticed that he wasn’t holding her until he shifted his legs to where she should be but instead didn’t find them. That’s when he squeezed what was in him arms and realized it had way too much give to be a body. But it did smell like her.

With a heavy sigh, Ignis pulled himself to a sitting position and dropped the pillow he was holding back into its original place before climbing off of the warm bed that wanted to keep him. Fortunately for him, the scent of sugar and citrus hit his nose and settled right back onto the base of his tongue. “Thank you Astrals.” He murmured, floating up and away from his bed and room by the pull of the simmering breakfast just beyond.

When he emerged the kitchen was in full swing, and getting a place to sit was out of the question. Instead, he sidled up behind his girlfriend, who was working the preparation station to ensure everyone had a fair amount. “Did you do this for me?” He whispered into her ear, using one hand to distract her by rubbing her belly lightly as the other dipped into the whipped cream bowl.

Meryda didn’t catch Ignis’ quick fingers in time, but she was fast enough to give the top of his hand a smack when he went back for seconds. “Maybe.” Casting a glance over her shoulder she almost melted. This man looked way too good in the mornings.

Messy hair, no visor, gorgeous smile and pure lazy contentment that came with sleep still clinging to him, making his movements and expressions fluid and effortless. She almost wanted to smack him. Almost. “Thank you my Darling.” He murmured against her cheek, his lilted tone thicker in the mornings when he was still sleepy. It made her feel warm and fuzzy all over like she was being caressed by a soft blanket. Shuddering, Meryda turned and handed Ignis his plate.

Taking the offered breakfast with grace, Ignis took a good long moment to inhale all of the wonderful fragrances coming off of his plate before sinking his fork into the waffle. The crack of the top was satisfying to his ears, and then the ease in which his fork slid through the fluffy inside completed the image in his mind. First bite…

It was always the best.

Bursts of strawberry, raspberry and a hint of lime and mint cascaded through his mouth and he could swear he was in heaven. “Superb as always Meryda. You have surpassed yourself today. I love the mint, it leaves a perfect finish to the dish.” 

Meryda took the praise with grace and dug into her own meal even as the table picked up in conversation toward a topic that seemed incredibly familiar.

“Iggy… I beat Gladio in cards this morning just like you taught me.” Fleur shouted out across the room, earning a scowl from the behemouth at the table and the man behind her mother.

Ignis smirked and nodded. “Good job Fleur. You can do anything you set your mind to.” It was a slight dig at Gladiolus, riling him up just because he could.

Their conversation the night previous hadn’t been all about his hair, it had just been the final straw because to Gladiolus, looking young meant looking weak. They had been discussing the fact that he had been a bit sloppy out on the road as of late, and Ignis had suggested he take a break. They all needed on from time to time, but that had been incredibly insulting to the brunette’s ego. Eventually things spiralled and Ignis made an off hand comment about his hair, from really out of nowhere, and Gladio snapped.

Now he supposed it was time to get the man’s spirits up and nothing achieved such a feat than a good old fashioned competition. He just had to set it all up so that Gladio didn’t realize what he was doing which was going to be much easier now that Fleur had given him an opening.

Gladiolus took the bait. “Yeah maybe, but not everyone’s good at everything.”

“Iggy’s good at everything.” One of the twins called out, which quieted the entire table and made the adults wish that there was something so much more interesting to focus their attention on. Glancing down at their nearly empty plates, they almost cringed when Gladio stood up and menacingly stalked toward his friend.

“Is he? Well how about we just prove it.” Gladio muttered, before turning on Meryda and planting one hand on her butt and the other behind her neck to lift her well over his head.

The children screamed. So did Meryda.

“Gladiolus! You put me down!” He was doing a deadlift using her as the weight and she one, didn’t like to be up high, two didn’t appreciate his massive hands where they were, and three wasn’t a tiny thing so this was incredibly embarassing.

To show off more, Gladiolus dropped all support from Meryda which sent her crashing downwards, only for the strong soldier to catch her and set her on the ground with ease. Legs shaking, Meryda dug her nails into Gladiolus’ shirt and hissed, “Do that again and I will poison your food.” When she let go, Ignis took up residence behind her to ensure she was all right.

“Feats of strength don’t mean you are good at everything.” Ignis chided, giving a quick once over of Meryda’s body to make sure she hadn’t been hurt in the name of Gladiolus boosting his ego. When she twitched away as he hit a ticklish place, he knew she was fine.

“That just means you can’t do it.” Gladiolus teased, getting a scoff from Ignis. “In time, with training, I could. Right now, no, because I haven’t prepared for it. That would be like asking you to cook a four course meal to perfection. It would take you ages…” He drew the last word out to imply that Gladio had no real talent in the kitchen.

Maery sighed and stood up. “Ok… so to test who is better at something we have to pick things you are both good at.”

“Well that will be a short list. Gladio only has a few talents.” Again, Ignis was poking at the wounded Papa Bear, but it was for a reason. Gladiolus shined when he was determined.

Miva picked up a piece of paper and began to write down a few ideas. “Lets give this a number shall we?”

“How about five rounds. And the first one who is tired or makes a mistake loses that round.” Prompto added, knowing if he named too big of a number they would spend their entire Saturday watching Ignis and Gladio compete. 

“Weapons.” Gladiolus named the first, getting a cheer from the kids.

Ignis nodded his agreement. “Very Well. Second will be athletics.” Gladio was stronger, but Ignis knew that he had far more stamina. “The children will call out the tasks.” 

The young ones were thrilled to be put into the competition. 

“Card towers.” Prompto scribbled his idea down on the piece of paper Miva had. There were a few groans, but Meryda held her hands up and quieted everyone down.

“That’s a good idea. It shows patience and skill.” The kids didn’t seem to be too sure, but they didn’t fuss anymore on the issue.

“Two more.” Ignis reminded the ones attempting to filter through a host of possibilities. There weren’t any he felt particularly inclined toward but he did need to make sure that Gladiolus would be able to shine as well. 

“Music!” Miva called out with enthusiasm. She remembered the night before when Gladiolus had mentioned Ignis’ ability to play numerous instruments and she was curious what they both looked like.

Meryda was in full agreement. She didn’t know her boyfriend could play something but then that could have been due to the fact that they didn’t have instruments laying around to be played either. 

“Food eating contest!” Gladio declared the final act of war which had mixed reactions. The children were thrilled, but the adults were less amused.

“We cannot deplete our resources for a contest, Gladio.” Their pantries were decently stocked, but they were both soldiers and could eat a lot. Especially Gladiolus. If a competition was in the mix, they would decimate their supply.

“Well then… we use his cup noodles.” Finding a solution, Meryda looked from one man to the next and eventually Gladiolus gave in.

“Fine.” He would offer up his cup noodles as sacrifice if it meant beating Ignis at something.

Ignis sighed, but nodded his head in agreement. “Very well. Do we need judges?”

Meryda motioned for three children who would be less biased than the others to the front of the room. “Got ‘em.”

“Where do we start?” Maery was more than ready to see this competition as opposed to doing household chores.

“Weapons.” Gladiolus smirked and then headed out into the back courtyard. The kids went running for the shed where the practice dummy’s were kept. They were heavy, wooden structures that were harder for the kids to destroy. The adults didn’t have a difficult time.

Gladiolus summoned his massive sword, letting the children flock to him so that they could examine it at length. The oo’s and aahh’s went a long way to boosting his deflated ego.

Prompto gathered the judges and took them away from the danger zone, but where they would be able to see what was happening. The three chosen were Nexus, Riyu, and Kalin. Nexus was the eldest, but despite Riyu and Kalin being eight and nine, they were extremely fair when they played games or judged the little contests held at the house. “Ok. What are the terms.”

Riyu’s dark eyes lit up. “How about three strikes, eyes blindfolded,” The others nodded, “And we see who has hit the target in areas that would be the most damaging.”

Prompto nodded and ruffled the boy’s head, who glared at him in annoyance. Kalin shot him a ‘don’t you dare’ look from her dark green eyes. “Sounds good.” He stood up and made his way to the two preparing themselves.

Meryda was beside Ignis, orienting him in the direction of the test dummy as he summoned his daggers and polearm from the seeming endless depths no one else could see. “You even make that look good.” She muttered under her breath.

Ignis smirked and leaned down toward his girlfriend. “I make a lot of things look good.” 

Again, the deepness of his voice taunted her nerves and she felt a full body shiver take hold of her. He was cocky… but she’d be damned if she said he wasn’t good at that too.

The rules were listed and the participants prepped appropriately before they were counted down for the strikes.

Gladiolus launched his sword with a mighty heave at the wooden dummy and then drew two smaller blades from the bandolier on his thigh and sent them flying. Each point landed it’s mark, one in an eye and the other the neck. If it were alive, the thing wouldn’t know how to die first. Massive trauma to the head? Bleeding out by the wound in his neck? Or serious trauma to his lungs from the massive sword cleaved inside of them?

Ignis clapped. “Well done Gladio.” He had a general idea where the hits had landed and could say he was impressed. Not terribly so because since he became blind, Prompto and Gladiolus had both trained with their sense of sight hindered to both empathize with their comrade and also better themselves.

“Go on Iggy.” Even though they were competing, Gladio always appreciated watching his friends train. He had learned a lot from Ignis as a soldier and he respected the man’s abilities.

Ignis summoned one dagger, released it, summoned the other, tossed it into the air and dealt a perfect kick to the hilt and then he snagged his polearm from the ground and let it fly. The first dagger was directly between the eyes, the second right in the heart, and his polearm had driven itself a good way into the dummy where the stomach would have been. In other words, his dummy was also very dead.

“Woah!” All three girls murmured while the children cheered. 

“That’s one hell of a man.” Maery nudged her sister with a wiggle of her brows.

Meryda ignored it, but she was beet red as Ignis strolled over to her with a fair amount of swagger to his walk and put his hand in Meryda’s. While they waited for the children to make their choice, Gladiolus stepped over and started up a chat but couldn’t help staring at Meryda’s bright red face.

Ignis was a put together man, and Meryda always tried to seem in control, but it was kind of cute seeing her blush like the young woman she was for once. 

Prompto took the decision to the group and stated the results. “We have a tie.”

Groans from the group of children arose but Ignis and Gladio were pleasantly pleased. They shook to show good sportsmanship on the matter and then prepared for their athletic ability test.

**

Backflips, cartwheels, front flips, walking on their hands, lifting the other with both hands, with one hand, and so many other feats that by the time the men were done they were sweating profusely and huffing for breath.

Gladiolus smiled. “Been a while.” He mused.

Ignis grinned. “Feels rather good.” It had been a while since he got in a good work out like this. 

Another unanimous decision of a tie was decided, even though Ignis faltered in some areas that Gladio was clearly more capable and vice versa.

After the men cleaned up they moved into the house to attempt the card stacking.

Win one for Ignis.

The second to last involved music. The only instrument that the girls were able to dig up just happened to be a harmonica. 

Gladiolus smirked and took the small instrument. He had actually taught Iggy how to play it so he was pretty sure he could win. And he did.

Maery leaned toward her sister and casually whispered, “If they can play like that they are probably both good kissers.”

Meryda put her hand on Maery’s face and gave it a good shove. “Knock it off.” She growled, though deep down she had to agree. The only thing more attractive than a man having talent was seeing a man with children.

Ignis patted Gladio on the shoulder for his win and traipsed over to his girlfriend who, when he curled his hands up around her cheeks, was rather warm. “Are you blushing?” He teased, enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingertips. Ignis had never been one to be overly touchy much less heavily involved with someone, but something about Meryda brought it out in him.

Perhaps it was because he couldn’t see her that he felt the need to be so close, but he knew it was more than that. He genuinely wanted to touch her, be near her, and just soak in her presence whenever he could. She was the first woman to make him ache to return to her side when the days away got long, and the first woman he was happy to fall asleep next to at night. Some nights, when he had been away from her too long, it was hard to sleep without a reminder of her close, which was why he always carried one of her kerchiefs on him when he left. She almost always had one tied around her neck that she would slide up into her hair to keep it back and away from her eyes when she cooked. 

“No!” Meryda’s denial was a bit too sharp to be believable but Ignis stayed silent on the matter. When Noctis had decided that a band was the calling of his life, Ignis had worked hard to master various instruments that he had dabbled with, Gladio brushed up on his piano skills that he had played since he was five and Prompto was more than ready to sit behind the drums.

Their esteemed Prince decided he would be the singer, which hadn’t been as bad as they all thought, but it also meant they were doing a lot more work than the angsty teen belting out lyrics at the top of his lungs. Ignis had tirelessly worked on his skills only to have them pushed aside six months later when Noctis decided singing was hard. What he gained from the entire ordeal was a deep appreciation for the instruments he had learned and a desire to pick up a few more. On stressful days, playing alone on a quiet night helped him find the inner calm that often went missing around a teenage Noctis.

The judges called out for the final task to get underway. The group moved as one into the kitchen and it was there that the two men settled in for the biggest task of the day. Prompto motioned for the hot water to be started and when Ignis and gladiolus sat down at the table across from one another, he laid out the rules. “All right. The one who eats the most noodles is the winner. You do not have to drink the broth but everything else must be gone.”

Both men nodded. “Do you accept?” Another nod from both individuals and then the first batches of cup noodles were set down. “Begin!” Prompto declared

Not a peep was made as Gladio and Ignis attacked their mission with a fervor. 

1…

2…

3…

4….

5….

6…

“What’s his record?” Maery whispered to Prompto, her bright gaze flicking back and forth from the massive soldier to the smaller, leaner man who was keeping up.

“10.” Prompto whispered, but that was after a few days not eating and having not had a big breakfast. Just watching them made him want to burst.

7…

The men were slowing and about halfway through, Ignis put a delicate hand to his mouth and then very indelicately moved his cup noodles away from his proximity. “I’m out.” He declared.

Gladiolus polished off his final bite and jumped to his feet in triumph. “YES!!!!!!” The children cheered and the man full of cup noodles jumped up and down before abruptly stopping. “Ohhh …” He groaned, gripping his stomach.

“The winner is Gladio!” Everyone rushed at the winner despite his clear discomfort while Meryda went to her boyfriend who had gracefully lost and was wearing a very interesting smirk on his face. 

“You did that on purpose?” She settled beside Ignis and gently rubbed his back as he lamented in silence over the last feat of strength.

Sweating, probably from the effort to digest so much food, Ignis groaned and put his head against Meryda’s shoulder. “I didn’t try as hard as I could have.” Technically Gladio had won but he could’ve added a bit more effort.

Listening for his friend and the cheers he was receiving, Ignis felt content to know that all was right with the Shield even as reality dawned on him that he was going to undoubtedly hear about this for the next few months.

Standing, he held his hand out for Meryda and together they went to the living room to celebrate with everyone else.

********

“Ohh… never again. Take me Six… I don’t think I can go on.” 

Meryda rolled her eyes and settled into bed beside the whining man sharing her bed. Handing him a glass of alka seltzer, he downed it with a grimace and then took the water she offered him.

“So I guess you don’t want cup noodles tomorrow for supper?”

“I don’t want cup noodles ever again.” Ignis moaned, clutching his stomach as he laid his head down in Meryda’s lap.

“Want me to read to you?” She murmured, raking her fingers through Ignis’ slightly damp hair.

“Yes please Darling.” He whimpered pitifully. 

Meryda didnt’ say a word. He didn’t need anymore of an ego boost.

He whined and it was still cute…

Damn the man was just about perfect.


End file.
